


Bouquet Toss

by eeveestho



Series: Yakulev Week 2014 [7]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-20
Updated: 2014-08-20
Packaged: 2018-02-14 00:40:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,515
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2171409
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/eeveestho/pseuds/eeveestho
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Lev loves weddings. Yaku does not.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Bouquet Toss

**Author's Note:**

> yakulev - day 6: future

Lev was bouncing up and down in his seat to the rhythm of the pop song blaring over the speakers, his eyes intent upon the throng of people moving on the dance floor. “Hey, Yaku, do you wanna dance?”

Yaku cast a bored glance over at the crowd as he took another bite of the cake he was eating. “No, not really.”

Lev frowned at him. “It’s a wedding, Yaku, that’s what you’re supposed to do.”

He shrugged. “Says who?”

“What else are you going to do for the next three hours? Sit here and eat and be unsociable?”

“That was the plan, yeah.”

Lev sighed and stood up from the table. “Fine, _I’m_ gonna go dance. If you want to join me, feel free.” And he walked off to the dance floor, already heading towards a knot of Nekoma players who were dancing _horrendously_. All long, flailing limbs and jumping up and down. Yaku watched with mild interest as Lev tried to dance with Kenma, who looked awkward and stiff. Yaku suspected that Kuroo had dragged him there, like Lev had just unsuccessfully attempted to. If this cake wasn’t so good, Yaku might feel compelled to go rescue Kenma. But... it was really, really good cake.

They were at their old teammate Inuoka Sou’s wedding. He had gotten engaged right out of high school and had invited everyone from the team. His bride was a cute, if quiet, girl named Mariko who the team knew well from always being at Nekoma games, cheering them on in the sidelines – even before she and Inuoka had started dating.

Yaku looked up at the head table, and saw Inuoka and Mariko, staring at each other, smiling. Yaku smiled too, in spite of himself. He didn’t usually like weddings that much, but… well, it was obvious how happy they were together.

The song switched from an upbeat pop dance to a slower, more romantic song. Yaku vaguely recognized it – it was one of Lev’s favourites. He would often play it while he was cooking dinner, humming along to it softly.

He let out a sigh. There was no avoiding this one.

Lev was already coming back to the table when Yaku stood up. Lev stopped in his tracks, staring at Yaku, a faint hopeful smile growing on his face. Yaku nodded at him, and Lev beamed at him. The two of them went over to the dance floor and, wrapping their arms around the other, began to dance gently to the song.

It wasn’t anything fancy – Lev didn’t really know how to dance, and Yaku didn’t feel like waltzing or doing anything like that. It was just a gentle sway, back and forth, back and forth, one pair of hands interlaced, their other hands resting on each other’s backs.

“It’s a nice wedding, huh?” Yaku murmured.

“Yeah. They seem really happy.”

“Yeah.”

Yaku didn’t miss the note of wistfulness in his voice. He knew very well how much Lev would’ve liked to be in Inuoka’s place, with Yaku sitting beside him, smiling at Lev the way Mariko smiled at Inuoka.

They had been to three or four weddings in the last few years, from Lev’s siblings to high school friends, and every time, Lev had made no secret of his desires.

The first time, he had been very frank about it. “When we get married, we should do something like this for our centerpieces!” he had said enthusiastically, as soon as they had entered the ballroom. Yaku had choked on air and panicked.

The second time, Lev had asked him what kind of tuxedo he would want to wear when he got married. Yaku had immediately changed the subject.

The third time, as the couple had their first dance to a sappy love song Yaku had had to suppress a groan at, Lev had just reached out and squeezed Yaku’s hand, while staring at him with that intense gaze that Yaku knew all too well. Yaku had looked away, pretending to be interested in the couple dancing.

And this time, apparently, Lev had nearly given up on the subject.

That was to be expected. Yaku knew that Lev wanted to get married. He had always known that. Yaku also knew that one of these days, Lev would wake up and realize that Yaku wasn’t the person he should marry. So maybe he was coming to his senses, after all. It was only a matter of time until he moved on to someone better, someone who would want all of this with him.

“I love you, Yaku,” Lev said suddenly, kissing the crown of Yaku’s head. “I love you, and I want this to be us one day. I told myself I wouldn’t say anything, because I know you don’t, but I do. And I want you to know that.”

“I love you too, Lev,” he muttered. He didn’t reply to the rest. He didn’t know how. He pressed his face to Lev’s chest, breathing in his scent deeply, trying to calm himself to stop the stinging at the corners of his eyes from going any further. He didn’t know how to reply to Lev. He didn’t know what to say to that. What _could_ he say to that?

After the song had ended, Mariko picked up a microphone and announced that it was time for the bouquet throw. Yaku left the dance floor with the rest of the men there, but Lev stayed, as he always did. He towered above the girls, but shared the same eager, giddy expression as the rest of them. He had a glint in his eye, normally reserved for volleyball games. He was there to win.

“Think he’ll catch it this time?” Kuroo muttered, coming to stand next to Yaku and folding his arms across his chest.

“He always does,” Yaku said, huffing out a laugh. It was true, Lev used his long limbs and quick reflexes, honed from playing volleyball, to snatch it out of the air each time, much to the dismay of everyone else gathered – Yaku included.

Mariko turned her back on the crowd of women and Lev, and, counting down from three to one aloud, tossed the bouquet behind her.

Her arm wasn’t very strong, apparently – instead of flying into the centre of the crowd of women, as it usually did, it flopped to the floor, and was scooped up by the flower girl, who was standing at the front of the crowd. She jumped up and down, triumphant, holding the bouquet aloft, and everyone clapped and cheered for her.

Yaku looked over at Lev. His face was blank, surprised. His arms, which he had extended straight out to catch it, were slowly drooping down to his sides. He looked over at Yaku. He forced a smile and shrugged jerkily, attempting to feign casual disinterest, and Yaku’s heart shattered.

“Guess I’m not getting married next, huh?” Lev said a few moments later, after he had made his way through the crowd back to Yaku, moving to sit down at their table. His voice was flat, dispassionate, so unlike him.

“It’s just a stupid bouquet, Lev,” Yaku said, reaching up to rub his shoulder. “It doesn’t mean anything. You caught it at Daichi and Suga’s wedding, but Mariko still got married before you, right?”

Yaku realized half a second later that this wasn’t the right thing to say, as Lev’s shoulders drooped even more. “Yes, that is true,” Lev muttered, staring down at the tablecloth.

“Who knows?” he said hastily, attempting to backpedal. “Maybe you could be the next one to get married!”

“Yeah, right,” Lev scoffed quietly.

Yaku looked at Lev, and realized something. Something that scared him, right down to his core. He loved Lev. He _loved_ Lev. The kind of love that made all of this… the flowers and the tuxedos and the cake, all of it, happen. The kind of love that made him want to promise everything to Lev. The kind of love that meant lazy Sunday mornings and summer barbeques and squabbling over chores and all the ups and downs, good days and bad days, for better or worse. He wanted it, and he wanted it with Lev.

“No, I mean it,” Yaku said, quietly, trying to suppress the quiver in his voice as the full force of his realization hit him. “I think you have a pretty good chance.”

Lev finally looked up at Yaku then, looking like he did when Yaku stood up to dance with him earlier: full of hope he was almost too afraid to have. “Really?”

He nodded, and let himself smile at Lev, full of bubbling happiness. “Yes, really.”

A beautiful, sunny smile bloomed on Lev’s face, one that warmed Yaku deep down. The future was scary and dark and unknown, but if he had Lev beside him, lighting the way, guiding him, never letting go of his hand as he led him through the dark… maybe he would be okay.

No. He would definitely be okay. They would be okay. More than okay… they would be _fantastic_.


End file.
